


Coffee Woes

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: College AU, M/M, RinRei Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin decides to ask that blue haired hottie out for a coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Woes

**Author's Note:**

> RinRei Week Day 4 (March 14)- Confessions
> 
> Really I just needed an excuse to write College AU stuff. And It's kinda a confession at the end but yeah I'm dumb sorry...

Rin runs his hand through his hair nervously for what seems like the hundredth time. He can’t stop his leg from shaking and the table is pretty much vibrating from the force. He’s getting weird looks from other students walking past but he could care less. There are more important things to focus on right now. As in that blue haired hottie scribbling in his notebook. 

Rin first noticed him when he went for an early morning jog on campus only to find someone already using the track. He had planned to ignore the person and continue on with his run that is until they ran past him. It was a short moment but their eyes met and Rin was star struck. There was something about that handsome face and intense purple eyes that made Rin very interested. 

After that day he would spot the mysterious runner around the school. Mostly Blue Haired Hottie sat under the same tree writing in a notebook while waiting for his next class. There may possibly be days when Rin would watch him run. That’d be creepy so there’s no way Rin would ever do such a thing. No instead he would just so happen to be sitting at a table near the tree the kid rested at. It wasn’t as if Rin was interested in the mysterious runner.

So maybe Rin did have a small crush on Blue Haired Hottie. Rin may have also been trying to gain the courage to talk with the kid. Maybe he has been trying for three whole damn weeks. Rin isn’t sure what he’s so worried about. All he has to do is walk up ask the fellow athlete if he wanted to go get a coffee. If he says yes then Rin worried for nothing if he says no Rin switches schools. He already has the applications ready to be sent out. All he has to do is go up and say “Hey I’m Matsuoka Rin want to go get a drink together?”. 

“No more waiting.” Rin whispers to himself as he gets up from his seat. He slings his back pack over his shoulder and forces himself to walk over to Blue Haired Hottie. His heart is hammering in his chest and he probably looks like a mess. The only thing worse than his nerves was the thought of sitting around like a nerd when he could possibly be having a drink with a very hot person.

‘You can do this you can do this you can do this- you can’t do this!’ Rin turns away last minute unable to approach his crush. The goal was to just turn in the opposite direction and keep going. Mother Nature had other plans in mind as Rin crashes into a tree right when he turns around. It was almost comical how he falls to the ground bits of wood stuck in his forehead. He’s cursing and picking out wood when a voice makes him open his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Those intense purple eyes are now staring down at him with worry though Rin is tempted to lie and say no so he'll carry him to the infirmary. 

Shit. Let the world open up right and swallow him whole. May lighting just strike him and end his misery now. Quickly before he says something incredibly stupid and ruins all of his chances before five minutes pass.

“Well that’s one way to make an impression.” Rin mutters as his crush eyes him worriedly. Rin just wants the tree to fall on top of him right here and now.

“It certainly is.”

“Look let’s save me any further embarrassment and get this over with. You’re hot like really fuckin’ hot and I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee with me.” Rin blurts out. That sounded more like a confession than a request to just go get something to drink. Rin is sure this day can’t get any worse.

“I was wondering how long it’d take you to ask. I’m Ryuugazaki Rei by the way.” Rei chuckles slightly. 

Correction this day can indeed get worse as well as get get better at the same time.


End file.
